1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wide-angle lens suitable for an image-taking lens for a single-lens reflex digital camera, a film camera and a video camera, and an imaging apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
There has been proposed a large aperture wide-angle lens such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-308385.
However, in the conventional large aperture wide-angle lens disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-308385, there has been plenty room for improvement of aberrations such as variation in spherical aberration with respect to the wavelength, astigmatism, sagittal coma flare.